Mobile communications devices receive incoming communications and transmit outgoing communications such as calls, text messages, and multi-media messages. The functionality of mobile communications devices has increased significantly as well. Many mobile communications devices include a GPS receiver and sensors, from which data may be obtained and used for various applications operating on the mobile communications device.
Traditionally, alerts for incoming communication on a mobile communications device are provided at the time of arrival, provided that the mobile communications device is connected to the wireless network. The timing of the alert does not take into account the circumstances of the mobile communications device. Circumstances may relate to an activity that a user of the mobile communications device is engaged in. However, in some circumstances it may be undesirable to provide the alert at the time of arrival. For example, the user may be driving, the alert may distract the user, and it may be more desirable to alert the user when the user is no longer driving. In another example, the user may be in a deep sleep cycle and the alert may disruption the user's deep sleep cycle, which reduces alertness and productivity the following day. In some cases, it may be more desirable to alert the user after the deep sleep cycle has completed.
Recently, wearable devices have become more prevalent. Wearable devices can also include sensors that monitor a user wearing the wearable device. Whether located within a mobile communications device or a wearable device, sensors are generally used to monitor the activity of a user of the mobile communications device or wearable device respectively. Monitoring a user's activity can provide the circumstances for the device.